Toothpaste Kisses
by mandyxteylor
Summary: Nick was a single parent, who lost his job. Miley was a wealthy woman who was not looking for love. A miracle drove them together, nothing could tear them apart. Is that true? Find out in Toothpaste Kisses! :D Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Nick ran a stubborn hand through his curls, loosening them with fury, "Of course." He muttered, "Just..." His voice trailed off for what seamed like miles before a faint whimper awoke him to his responsibilities.

"Daddy?" Samantha dipped her nose under her pink cotton security. She watched her father carefully, noticing his that his eyes were two shades too dark, "You okay?" Samantha bit her lip beneath the blanket as she shuffled herself over towards him. She was smart not to make any sudden sounds that could break her father . He was now tottering on his own emotional edge, "Daddy?" Her delicate hand wired out to his arm and gently caressed his hand, causing him to nod.

"Everything will be okay, darl'." Nick burried his face into his daughter's identical brown curls, "Everything will be okay." He repeated this time more softer, and for his own need. His hand made its way to her back, resting there as comfort, "How about I bring you back to sleep, eh?" Nick started to walk out of the livingroom towards a narrow hall, lined with family pictures.

"You told... Said I get a pony. When?" Samantha slipped an arm down her father's chest down to the buttons on his casual shirt, "I want a pink one. But a real one. No stuffy." She let a small giggle escape her thin lips just as they reached her room. The walls turned from a dusty grey to a candy pink, brightening up his own eyes while dimming hers with sleepiness.

"Soon. Once I talk to Uncle Jack. I need a new job, hunnie." He murmured, trailing his eyes over the small needing child in his arms, "I promise, okay? Daddy promises." Nick laid Samantha down in her small twin sized bed and pulled the sparkling purple covers over her. He let out a helpless sigh, seeing how peaceful she looked. He wanted her to stay happy, much like she was today. Her eyes were so bright, smiles so wide. Samantha loved to play with her toys, yet never with other children. Why? Where was Nick's smile?

Nick tip toed across the hardwood floor, daring not to step on any Barbies, Polly Pockets or any such toys. He smiled as a reward to himself once he reached the other side, "Goodnight, sweetie." His voice a softy whisper, reminding himself much of his father. He walked down the hallway without making a sound.

Once he reached his room he slipped off the navy button up and tossed it onto the floor, "Note to self; work a hell of a lot harder." He mumbled and shook his head in disappointment of himself, causing his russet curls to bounce. Nick then slipped off his jeans, his socks following before he walked over to his bed. He sat down on the side, staring at his dresser that was swimming with ironed ties and shirts on hangers were hung on the nobs where one would open the drawers. Nick shook his head once again before swinging himself onto the bed fully, pulling the deep ocean blue covers over his slightly tanned body. He lay his head on a pillow and began to snore softly within the passing minute.

Nick's toned chest rose up and down with peace. He has always been a gentle kind, caring and selfless person. His father was diagnosed with Cancer when Nick was thirteen. He took the place of the father and mother in the household, keeping a strong backbone for his younger sister.

That meaning, dishes, dinners and laundry was no longer a chore. It was a duty forced onto him. His mother Denise worked long hours at the nursing home, never having a chance to be around the house since she picked up twelve hour shifts. She slept in a nearby Motel, getting three hours of sleep before taking another shift, lasting the usual twelve hours. Never had she ever thought this would be her life and neither had Nick.

High school rolled around with nothing but tear stained eyes, and ragged clothing. His father had died the summer before freshmen year. He was tired, tired of living and tired of trying his best with nothing achieved or thank yous. Nick had big dreams; like every other boy. Dreams to go to an educational college, major in business and have a biography written about your success story. Oh how he dreamed of that. Although, that dream came partly true. It was always seen as another failure in his eyes. One person seemed to swerve him from the never-ending rampage of negative thoughts that demolished his mind; her.

Lauren Savannah Miller. A woman with sweet golden locks and hazel, yet desirable eyes. Her smile so sweet like candy, her hands like cream. She was every man's dream, or at least Nick's. Too bad her emotional pain swallowed her whole. Her and Nick had broken up the week before. So many fights lead to tears that were never meant to be made. And sadly, he remembers that day, Nick that is.

The day she took her final breath. The memory too fresh, too painful. She was so pale that morning, frighteningly pale from her usual tanned complexion. Nick's eyesusually melted into hers, as hers melt into his. Perfect mix of colors. Her eyes, oh you should have seen her eyes. Glossed over, the sparkle diminished, no longer evident. It broke his heart to see her neck, her neck broken beneath the thick and dangerous rope. Her fingertips so cold when his skin brushed against hers. He never got to say any final words. Nick yearned to speak and hold her while Lauren yearned for an end, and an end is what she got. All it was a a tragic end to a fairytale sought out to be nothing short of forever.

Nick has a strong heart, one he'd soon get to share with another woman after four helpless years. Nick is sure in for an unforgettable ride.

* * *

"Sammy?" Nick's manly voice echoed off the grey walls towards the bathroom. His hair neatly tucked back with gel, not too much yet not too little. He made sure to be a mixture of professional and presentable with his attire. He took the pants off of the dresser top and slipped them on, making sure his belt was secure, more secure than his bank account. Nick didn't like to waste time, which is why he had buttoned up the red cotton shirt wrong. Off by a few buttons.

"Daddy." Samantha giggled as she pulled the fur of her bear. She was wearing a princess pink night gown, Cinderella's face on the front, "Your shirt looks funny." Her thin lips feld up into a wide grin. She was his princess. He meant everything to her, and he meant everything to her. Although at the tender age of four she knew what love was and she liked it, a lot, "And so does your hair." Her forehead wrinkled, much like her mothers once did.

Nick glanced down at her and couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was, and how her laugh made him feel like he could reach for the stars. He wanted nothing more than to make a smile on her face, he loved her. She is his daughter, his child and his world. "Hey! It's not that bad is it?" He bit his lip and squatted down to her level, watching her take a few steps forward.

Samantha shook her head causing her curls to shake also, "Not TOO bad." She giggled again and poked his hair with her tiny fingers, "You need a haircut." Samantha infrormed him in a way that made him smile and nod.

"I'll get right on that, princess." Nick stook back up and combed his curls back into place, "So, you're going to Uncle Jacks, okay? Daddy has to go find a new job." He took a glance at Samantha from the corner of his eye, wanting to see her reaction.

Her lips fell, "But, daddy." She whined and held her teddy close for comfort, "I wanted to watch a movie with you." Samantha bit her bottom lip in, pouting. She knew how to make him break, and how to put him back together with her small smiles, "Pwease." She tried not to giggle. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to paint his nails and play with his hair while watching Cinderella. Nothing unsual in their household.

Nick let out a helpless sigh, he hated to see his daughter pout, even if it was a fake one, "Samantha Lauren Jonas." He stated, not wanting to cave in, "Go get dressed now please. Jack will be fun, promise. You can play barbies. The whole shabang." He laughed.

"Fine." Samantha let her pout fall, like it was never there, "You bein' honest about a job?" She asked and dropped her teddy to her side, dangling by its arm, "Honest with a T?"

Nick smiled down at her and nodded slowly, "Honest with a T." He said and leaned down, pecking the tip of her nose, causing it to wrinkle inward as she giggled, "Now, go get dressed. Today is gonna be a long day."

You have no idea, Nicholas.

* * *

SO, this is my first story here on FF. I hope you liked it, please review! :D I'm Teylor, for those of you who want to know!


	2. Chapter 2

Nick dark hazel eyes darted towards the ticking clock. Boy was he nervous for this interview. His life was now riding on it, tottering if you will. A failed attempt at getting a job could cost him his house, as well as his security. And he did not seem to like that thought one bit. Nick had always been a hard worker especially when it came to providing for Samantha, the apple of his eye and the carrier of his broken heart.

Samantha had her mothers eyebrows. A thin line with a curve towards the end, so fine and so perfect. Not only did she have her mother's eyebrows, she had her smile. Whenever Nick looked at Samantha, she reminded him instantly of the woman he lost months after Samantha was born.

He couldn't concentrate now. The pressure too much, the blood too loud whe pounding in his ears. All senses were hightened. The sounds echoing in his ear. Nick could hear a pin drop, if he was steady enough to listen. Which he was not considering his leg shook, as did his hands.

"Mr. Nicholas Jonas?" A bright blue eyed woman asked from the front desk that was situated no more than fifteen feet infront of his own pair, "You're here for the interview with Barbarah Miles?" Her voice soft as silk. Nick was attracted from the ending of her first word, and he swore to the ending of her last.

The woman was dressed in a curve-hugging ebony pencil skirt with an expensive pearl colored Marc Jacobs blouses neatly tucked in, "Can you hear me, Sir?" She raised an eyebrow, her's also thin, curving up at the end. He liked that.

Nick was caught up in his thoughts, his head shook once he heard her soft voice, "Right, sorry." He let out a soft chuckle as he arose from the seat. Three hours he had been sitting in the same place. Nick would have gotten up during that time, to spare his ferm butt some excercise, but that would have been unprofessional and Nick knew best, "She is still available, right? I mean, so many people came in and out of her office..." His manly voice trailed off as his face began to flush, quickly. Nick's nerves began to set in and a bolt of nausea ran through him like a hundred volts.

The woman couldn't help but let out a small giggle she'd been holding in since she laid eyes on him, "Well, for one. You have something in your hair... And, don't worry." She paused gracefully, "You look like you're gonna pass out. Want some water or something?" Her eyes trailing over his facial features, watching the strange white discoloration.

Nick bit down on his plump bottom lip, while his hand made its way to his hair, searching for something that had mass and was not hair, "Do I really look that nervous?" He questioned, wanting an honest answer, not caring if it would possibly make him more of a nervous wreck.

"I feel like I'm Wendy and just met Casper." She giggled again, this one more full and with feeling, "Just, sit." Her torso bent in half as she reached down and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge she kept to her right hand side under the printer on her desk, "Here."

Nick's hand wrapped around the cold bottle and soon his other hand traveled up to the sop, spining it open, "What's your name?" He asked with a small genuine smile. Nick sat back down, following her wise words.

"Miley." She spoke softly and tucked some of delicate strands of natural auburn hair behind her ear, causing it to stick out more than normal, "I don't think I need to ask you yours." Miley laughed slightly and put a pen horizontally in her mouth, biting down on it as she straightened more job applications, "Oh the joy of being a secretary for some big ass company." She looked up at him. Miley had these ligh blue eyes - almost - grey, they were like a never ending river; so much to discover and that was up to Nick to do so.

"What did you say your name was again?" Nick joked and took another sip of the water she had given him. So cold, refreshing and almost seemed to wash away his nervousness, replacing it with happiness.

Miley shook her head and held back her giggles by keeping her lips shut, "You are funny." She said, daring to let a giggle pass her thin lips. Her thin reminding him of someone he missed. But who?

"Oh, trust me. I know." Nick joked slightly. He watched her, carefully. Her every movement facintated him.

Attracted? Yes. Too soon? Hell yes.

-

Miley traced her eyes up and down his suit, "Concited now, are we?" A small giggle of attraction slipped from her glossed lips as her eyes met his. The spark intense, but controlled.

"Nah, not really." Nick said, taking a large gulp from the water bottle before spinning the cap back on. It's refreshing entirety racing down his throat. Within seconds, the color began to take over his face once again. As if winning a battle.

"You sure about that..." Miley made an abrupt pause in her sentence. Her eyes drifting from hisd to the paper, "Nick?" She bit her lip, not trying to pull of any seductive secretary look. Although, she hit it straight on. At least in Nick's book. Her lip feld inwards, and it almost seems as if her glasses grasped the end of her nose. And her eyes, boy her eyes. They were gleaming, some sort of beam just pierced through Nick, causing him to shiver with enjoyment.

Nick licked his top lip as he couldn't help but stare at her like a wanting puppy, "Very." His voice so hoarse, drenched with testosterone.

"Good." Miley closed her mouth after, afraid it'd go dry just from hearing the sound of his voice, let alone smelling his cologne. And damn, did was that ever intoxicating to her. Miley was worried she'd just fall over and pass out in a cold sweat.

Nick put a hand ontop of the water bottle, tapping it up and down as he glanced down to the electircal plugs that were trailing behind the Mac computer she had on her cherrywood desk, "Can I go in, or?" His eyes adverted back up to hers, the pang of sparks ignited once again.

"Yes. Yes you can." Miley breathed out with a soft smile. Her smile bringing out her entire face. And to Nick? It was flawless.

Nick nodded once, bouncing the silky curls as he reciprocated the smile she gave him. He started walking down the hall, knowing very well that Miley's eyes were on his every movement until out-of-sight.

"Wait, so she was a brunette?" Joe chuckled carelessly as he watched Samantha play with her toys. He had always had an extra bucket of things at his house. Joe always stepped up to the position of another "father" figure to Samantha, and Nick was grateful for that. Whenever Nick was working, or looking for a job Joe was there. Rather then a second resort, he was the first.

Nick bit back his bottom lip, letting it bounce back to it's natural position before speaking, "I wanted to run my hands through that hair. It looked... Soft. And damn, bro. Her face... And her body... Beautiful." He leaned back against the fluffy cussion, "Stunning."

Joe whiped his head around to Nick. His eyebrows arched up in slight confusion, "Enough, Nick." He laughed again, this time with more humor, "Are you... In love?" Joe batted his eyelashes, pursing his lips out as his voice turned girly, "Do tell me, Nick. Tell me more."

Nick paused all movements and stared at him, amusment written all over his features, "Don't EVER do that again. You sound like a chick." He laughed loudly, much like Joe did before.

"Sorry." Joe choked out as he started to laugh, their laughs sounding in snyc as the seconds rolled past. He set his can of soda down onto a coaster that was sitting on the coffee table infront of them.

"Who's Miley, daddy?" Samantha giggled once she heard their laughs, scratching the tip of her nose as it scrunched inward.

"A girl."

A girl? You mean a woman, Nicholas.

* * *

HEY! Sorry this was a while... o.O I have a YouTube, and every two chapters posted on there, is one chapter on here. ALSO, I was on a trip. :D Haha. But, thank you so so so so so much for the 6 reviews and everything. I love it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tilted her head to the side, the long silk curls free-falling off her head as if it was a clif, "A girl?" She let a giggle slip through her thin lips as her just as thin eyebrows furrowed together, "Is she my age?"

Nick bit down on his lip to hold in a laugh. Joe poked at his side with his boney elbow, getting Nick closer to his breaking point for the laughing fit he was hoarding.

"So, Nick, you're into the younger girls now?" Joe snorted and ran a hand through his thick russet curls. He leaned back against the black leather couch cussion. Joe licked his lip as he watched Nick break. Break into that laughing fit.

"N-n-no." Nick chuckled, his mouth crooked as he tried to control his laughter. He thought he was holding in laughter from Joe's adolecent joke, but it was a case of the love giggles. Ever heard of such a thing? This was it.

Joe shook his head as he continued to watch Nick, amusment plastered all over his face. More evident in his gleaming eyes, and charming smile, "Damn, bro. You love her." He paused with a simple laugh, "How is it possible to fall in love that fast?" Joe's question puzzling Nick. How was it possible to fall in love that fast? Or a in fact, was it love? Lust? Attraction?

"Love?" Nick coated the word in laughs as his laughing fit continued, "I don't think it's love, Joe." He wiped off his mouth since he slobbered like a brand-spanking-new-puppy.

Joe calmed his laughing down and shrugged slightly, "You never do know." He pointed out, "Just, go back to the office and ask her out, Nick." Joe glanced over at Samantha from the corner of his eyes.

Samantha was playing with her toys, a Barbie dressed in a pink dress, no shoes of course. And a Ken doll, his attire only came with swim shorts, "You all are weird." She giggled softly and chewed her bottom lip.

Nick sighed and tilted his head forward. He placed his two hands on the back of his neck and began to rub gently. His mind was running on high. But what was he thinking about? Her. Miley. What was reeling him in so deep? Maybe it was her eyes. Damn, her eyes. Deep like the ocean; filled with fascination and mystery.

"Do you want me to watch Sam tonight?" Joe offered as he saw Nick deeply breathing with his eyes closed. Thinking deeply is a phrase to describe Nick's state.

Nick opened his eyes slowly while letting out a breath he held hostage, "Nah, you watched her all day." He pointed out and looked back over at Joe.

Joe laughed slightly and scratched an imperfection on his forehead, "Nick, I can handle another couple of hours of her putting my hair in a mini pony tail, and painting my nails." He smiled, "Although, the Barbies and makeup? A little too much." Joe joked as he stood up, brushing off his darkwash jeans.

"Wait." Nick raised his left thick eyebrow, leaving his right one a tad bit lonely, "Is that a yes? Or?" He chuckled as he waited for a simple response.

"That would be a yes, aslong as you do one thing for me." Joe bit down on his lip and crossed his chiseled arms across his chest, "One more thing..."

Nick nodded slowly as he shuffled his feet in anticipation, his face filled with wonder as Joe took in a breath before speaking.

Joe, what's the one thing?

* * *

Nick sucked in a deep breath and watched Joe just stand there with a goofy smile. Why did he do that to Nick? Make him stand there for seconds that passed by like years, "Come on, bro. Tell me the one thing..." He let a small chuckle pass his plump lips.

"You have to call her." Joe paused once another light bulb went off in his head. How many of those light bulbs did he have in there? He did have a big head, "And you have to ask her out for drinks." A small smirk tugged on his lips as he crossed his arms. Joe knew how to make his plans work, even when they weren't plans that involved him. Although, he had no problem getting down in the dirt.

Nick blinked at him several times before laughing loudly, "Wait, ask her out?" He asked simply as he rubbed his hands together. The ideas drowned his mind. Nick knew how to charm a woman, given he was rusty from the fact he hadn't been on a date once in over five years. Nor did he plan on it. Lauren was always the love of his life, until she took her own life with a single line of rope that is. On and off was one of the ways to desribe them. In love would have been another.

"Yes!" Joe exclaimed and watched his brother fiddle with his fingers, "What, you playing air guitar now?" He laughed and leaned his head back while knitting his eyebrows together. Almost as if his head being further away would give him a better view of Nick's amusing actions, "Come on, man... Just call her. You're really swooing over her, don't you wanna hear her voice?" He asked and bit his bottom lip inward.

Nick nodded slowly, causing his curls to bounce, "I do... Yeah." He voice rough since the dampness was withdrawal from his throat. Nick couldn't help but close his eyes as he thought about her voice. It was like velvet, he could almost grab it and place it gently into his heart. He smiled at the warm feeling, only causing him to think about where her voice came out of. Her mouth. A heart shape much like his own. His thoughts trailed off to how perfect their lips would be together. Warm, captivating, sensations. 'Stop.', he thought to himself, 'I can't be thinking like this. Not this soon, not right now.'

Joe continued to wave his hand infront of Nick's face, "Dude." He said loudly, almost as if he was trying to scream over music at a concert, "Nick." Joe laughed while snapping his fingers. It caused Nick's eyes to flutter open, "Welcome back to earth."

Nick raised an eyebrow and gently pushed Joe's hand away from his face, "Bubble, man. Bubble." He laughed and shook his head, tossing his short curls around his head, "Fine." Nick breathed out and wiped his mouth, feeling like there was some droll there, which in fact there was, "I'll call her."

"Good." Joe smirked again. It was a Jonas smirk, almost as if it was a trademark just like their hair, "She'll be all over you at the club tonight."

Nick stared at him with confusion written on every feature, "Who says she's gonna say yes to tonight?" He crossed his built arms over his chest, waiting for one very simple response from him.

"Brother's intuition?" Joe joked and let a small concited laugh out, "I'm kidding. Just get out of here." He said and nudged Nick towards the door as Samantha trotted up behind them.

"Isn't a club a baseball bat?" Samantha giggled and bit in her top lip, "Right?" She asked and looked around at the two tall men looking at her with amused expressions on their face.

Nick shook his head and squatted down to her level, which was very low, "No, it's a grown up place, sweetie." He said and pressed his soft lips to her forehead, making her giggle again, "Now you listen to Uncle Joey, okay? Don't be painting more of his nails." Nick chuckled.

Samantha faked a gasp and put her hands over her mouth, "Me, daddy?" She giggled, "Never." She pecked Nick's nose and gave him a big squeeze, her arms wrapped around his neck like a puzzle piece. He loved his daughter, and his daughter loved him.

"Okay, hun." Nick smiled brightly to himself and unwillingly had to pull away from the tender embrace, "I'll pick you up just in time for school. Sound good?" He asked as Samantha grabbed his bulky hand, only able to hold the first few fingers in hers.

Samantha nodded, her curls bounding just like Nick's did whenever he nodded, "Perfect." She giggled and let go of his hand with a small smile.

"I love you, baby girl." Nick said as he slipped out the door with a small wave.

Nick picked his BlackBerry out of his jean pocket and dialed a number he had gotten earlier. He waited a few moments before hearing a familiar voice,"Hello, is this Miley?" He asked with a large smile painted on his sexy lips.

Miley heard his voice. Like soft honey, melting into her ears and into her soul. He had an affect on her like no other man she'd ever come across. Ever. Why though? They talked once, seen eachother and said eachothers name face to face once, "Nick?" She let a giggle free as she bit down on her bottom lip to hold in her giggles while biting back a smile, "That's you on the other end of this thing, right?"

* * *

HEY! So, this is only my third chapter.. I feel bad because I upload so slow. And, that is because for every one chapter on here, is every two chapters on YouTube.. Hahah. So, sorry! D; And, someone commented about a character named Jack? I never mentioned a Jack.. I said "Uncle Joey" so, is that what you meant? :D And, thank you all SO SO SO SO SO MUCH for all the comments. They make me smile and feel inspired everytime I look at them. Anyway, enjoy! I'd love to hear feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Miley heard his voice. Like soft honey, melting into her ears and into her soul. He had an affect on her like no other man she'd ever come across. Ever. Why though? They talked once, seen eachother and said eachothers name face to face once, "Nick?" She let a giggle free as she bit down on her bottom lip to hold in her giggles while biting back a smile, "That's you on the other end of this thing, right?" Miley was the host to beauitufl smile. One just like her mother's.

Her mother died when she was name was Tish. Her hair was dirty blonde. So silky, filled with volume and waves. And her eyes; Miley got those. Her eyes like a sea, deep with wonder and doubt of its self. Something was a certain vulnerability about the Tish's blue eyes, which was also passed down to Miley. Something with God's finest touch. And just like Nick's father, cancer took her away. The cancer caught in her shoulder. The doctors decided to take a step and do an amputation. By the time the amputation was completed, the doctors discovered it had spread to her brain, breasts and lungs. She was young, too. Never got to see all of what the world offered to a woman like her. A caring and passionate woman.

Her mother and father met in College, their law studies taken both at the same University, even the same lecture hall. Their love something out of the books you find in your grandmother's attic or basement in some dusty box. It was a facinating love. One that could only have been broken with death, although the love would live on. And it did, even after Tish had passed on. Billy never looked at another woman, never. The thought never crossed his mind. Not once, not ever.

"Yes, this is me..." Nick laughed slightly and ran a hand through his hair before using that very same hand to open his car door, "I wanted to know if you would uh..." He paused, his nerves rising high as he stepped into the car. Nick slowly closed the door to his mustang behind him. Not a sensable car for a single father, but one he cherished.

Miley chewed on her bottom lip while twirling her phone cord with her left index finger, "You wanted to know if I wanted to... What...?" She couldn't help but giggle. She loved how he was nervous.

He cleared his throat to muffle the sound of his car being started, "Do you want to get a drink?" Nick asked quietly. Boy, he really was nervous. His eyes were glossed over with this intense hope that she'd say yes. Yet the fatherly part of him wanted her to say no, so he could spend time with his litle princess. He needed a night out. He needed to get a stiff drink in him. He needed to...

"I'd love to." Miley sprung up off her leather couch with a large grin, and cute giggle, "Wait, tonight right?" She paused as she was halfway standing up, "You know... Just wondering." Miley stood up straight and placed one hand on her hip, popping it out as she waited for what he had to say.

Nick bit down on his bottom lip, hard. He didn't want to let his reaction out while on the phone with her. The screaming of joy, and the fact she actually said yes might just change her mind if she heard it,"You sure?" Nick asked and smiled wide, "And yes, tonight. I'd pick you up... Say at about nine?" He wondered as he pulled out of Joe's stone driveway.

Miley started walking down the hallway to her room, her feet sweeping across the cold hardwood, "Nine? Sure!" She giggled and smiled brightly to herself. It had been a year since she went clubbing. Her job had taken over her work life, as well as her personal life.

Nick laughed and pulled out onto the main road, the engine of the black mustang roaring slightly, "Good." He said happily, "Where do you live?"

Miley opened her bedroom door and took a quick glance over to her closet. The grey painted doors made her mind wander, "Short dress... Red..." She bit her lip as she talked to herself, not hearing Nick.

"Hello?" Nick raised an eyebrow as he approached a red light, laughing slightly to himself. He found himself picturing her, standing there just talking to herself as Nick tried to get her attention with his words, "Yellooooooooooow." He scratched the top of his nose, hearing some shuffling of the phone in the background.

Miley grabbed her phone and yanked on the long cord. It was connected to the wall next to her couch. Yet, she bought the longest cord at Walmart in hopes it was just long enough to reach her bedroom. She hated to end a phonecall, "Yeah, I'm here, sorry!" She giggled, blushing knowing he couldn't see her, "I wasn't paying attention. But, I live on twenty-seven Rues Ave."

Nick smiled to himself as he made a mental note of her address, "I'll be there at nine." He said, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. It read 8:19, only fourty-one minutes away from kissing her lotioned hand hello.

Miley ran a hand down her curve-hugging red dress, "What do you usually get to drink?" She smiled at Nick as his eyes wandered to her thighs. They were a golden brown shade, mostly because of the body lotion she used that gave her a bronzing look. Boy, Nick wasn't going to complain. It was sexy. Very sexy.

"I usually just get a rum and coke." Nick said as he trailed his eyes up from her mid-thighs where the dress cut off, to her face. Her eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Nick leaned a little closer towards her and slipped an arm around her waist. Miley's intoxicating smell couldn't keep him far away, it only made him want to move in closer. Touch her, smell her, and kiss her.

...Kiss her? Hell no. There was no way Nicholas Jerry Jonas was going to plant one on Miss Miley Ray Cyrus tonight. No, just no.

Miley bit her lip at the feel of his strong arm around her slim yet fragile waist, "Rum and coke?" She repeated quietly. His breath tickled her neck, and the warmth of his hand was too much for her innocent self to handle, "I'll uh... Get one too." Miley said, her smile coming back onto her lips once she met his eyes. How was this possible? Possible to feel this way, after only seeing him a second time?

Nick used his rather large feet to shuffle himself closer to her, "Can I get two rum and cokes, please." He said to the bartender while feeling Miley's back press against his chest. Nick glanced down to her shoulder and was faced with the smooth, milky white skin. Placing a hand onto the skin, he made her shiver, "Did you wanna get a dance, after this?" Nick smiled at her reaction, but not wanting to scare her into thinking he was only taking her out for the physical attraction. It was part of the date, but it wasn't the sole purpose.

"Yeah." Miley breathed out as she was handed her small glass. It was cold, and filled with something that was sure to help highten a good night. She moved her head down as she took a large sip of the brown liquid. Ah, it burned her throat the first time, being she wasn't much of a drinker, "This is good." She giggled slightly and didn't think twice before taking another large sip through the thin straw.

Nick looked over and watched with amusment, "Slow down there. Don't want a train wreck." He laughed and couldn't help but smile, taking a sip of his drink without any feel of burn.

She set her empty glass down onto the wooden bar and reached for his hand, "Lets dance," Miley paused as she watched him set his glass down also, "Now."

He nodded and took her hand into his. Nick didn't want to waste any valuable time, "Sounds good to me." He said against her ear as they walked towards the dance floor past the crowded couches and tables. The beat began to pick up just as they reached the dance floor, "Here." Nick whispered into her ear once again as he turned her around, her back pressing up against his chest and lower body, "Now sway." He placed his bulky hands onto her hips and waited for her to make a movement that would make him feel like a teenager at prom again.

Miley bit down on her lip and closed her eyes at his touch. It had been a while since she has been in this very position, "Right." She breathed out and rocked her hips from side to side. Miley knew she was doing her job once she heard him groan in approval. Right then and there she thought, 'Don't move to fast... You hardly know him...'

Nick groaned against the back of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. It was of berries, and coconut. 'Delish.' He thought and smiled slightly as he heard a giggle escape from Miley's lips, "What?" Nick asked and rubbed her hips gently as they moved to the beat of the music.

"This isn't normal." Miley giggled again and placed her hands ontop of his. Her head tilted to the side, then back. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Nick nodded in agreement and laughed also, "No. No, it's not." He said and couldn't help but smile at the sight of hers.

So soon you two. So soon.

Miley bit down on her bottom lip and darted her eyes away from his. She was frightened. Wouldn't you be? A feeling this strong in a matter of days. Who knew this was even possible. Much like your grandmother probably would tell you. Met her husband on a monday, married on the friday. Although, stories like that were rare, not impossible for sure.

"What?" Nick nuzzled his face up against her ear and kissed it gently as he felt her tense beneath his gentle touch, "Tell me." His voice was almost stereotypically hypnotizing, not that she was going to be one to complaing of course.

Miley slowly pulled her back from touching his chest and spun around his his strong arms, "You scare me." She breathed out against his face. Her breath tickling his lips with the desire she gave him just from looking at her.

"Scare?" Nick paniced slightly at the thought of scaring her. It was not something he'd want to be doing, "Wait, is this a bad kind of scare? I swear, I'll stop. We can stop." He explained. His voice shaking naturally, not enough to cause her to be frightened.

Miley couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at how nervous, and worried he seemed to her, "No!" She jumped in and bit her lip. Miley grabbed his hand and slipped her fingers between his, "It's fine. It's... Like an adventure almost. Ya know?" Miley smiled a sweet, daring smile and leaned in closer to Nick while popping out her bottom lip.

Nick's eyes landed on her bottom lip and shivered at the thought of kissing those lips until they fell off her face, "It's uh, different than anything I've done before... That much I can say." He chuckled and didn't realize his mind drifting off to Lauren. Everyday he thought about her. The sweet blonde with gentle hands. He almost could feel them on his hands, wait. Those were Miley's hands. Her hands felt eerily like Lauren's. And she almost melt like her too. There was an aroma, a delicate aroma that sent sparks down his spine.

"What's wrong?" Miley questioned and tilted her head at the shiver she saw him fall under. She felt a strangle connection to Nick. For what reason, she did not know. As she stood there, waiting for him to reply she took the time to sift through her thoughts and make a list of the reasons as to why she was connected to him in such a way as she was right now.

He placed his free hand onto her back and shuffled his feet closer to her, "Nothing's wrong." A sudden huskly-like tone took over his voice. It was attractive. Very attractive, and Miley responded as any girl who was less than a feet away from a sexy man like Nick would.

Kiss him, and kiss him hard.

Miley cupped his cheeks in what seemed out of nowhere and crashed her begging lips against his. A spark clawed through their bodies as they kissed one another with a fierce passion, neither one of them had ever felt. Not with Samantha, and not with any of Miley's past flings and relationships. This was different, and it showed.

He gripped her hips with his meaty hands and groaned as his tongue swept across her bottom lip, "This is so good." He grumbled sexily and let her mouth trail down his bottom lip to his chin, down his jaw towards his neck.

Miley felt his body heat up under her touch and giggled, knowing the utter control over this man she had right now, "I know... I want more." Her voice changed from sweet to seductive without her noticing.

Nick groaned and tilted his head back at the feeling of her velvet lips, "Your place or mine?" He chewed on his bottom lip as his thumb stroked over her material-covered hips. Oh how his mind thought about how bare, and sexy her body would look underneath him on a bed of anykind.

"Mine." Miley gasped slighty and pulled her head back. Her eyes almost seemed to be hidden beneath her lashes while glancing up at him. An innocene rained over her, and Nick was more than ready to whisp it away.

* * *

SO. This as you can see, is a LONG part. I wanted to get you guys caught up, plus I felt really bad for how slow I'm uploading on here... ._. Ehh, I hope you like the length of this! Haha. Enjoy and thank you all SOOOOOO much for the reviews. They make me smile, and gain inspiration. Also, I'd like to know what you guys thing of my writing, and the plot? If possible. :D Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Half hour later, they walked out of the elevator with their bodies connected almost as if it was a source of oxygen. A want, a need. And boy, did she ever want is, just as much as he needed it.

Nick slid his hands up her torso as they reached her condo door, "You take forever to get those keys out." Nick chuckled huskily into her ear and licked the lobe while her thin fingers shook in attempt to grasp the silver token.

"I can't concentrate right now." Miley admitted with half a giggle, and half a moan. Her body was yearning for him, and for what he had to offer her. Which was a lot by the looks of the rather large bulge in his jeans, "Shit." She gasped once she felt his hands graze her thighs, "How do you do th-"

Nick pressed his right index finger onto her fragile lips, "Shhhh." He whispered against her neck as his head slid downwards, and his hands slip upwards on her thigh. Tickling the hem of her dress, she moaned again.

"Damn Nick." Miley grunted and finally pulled the keys from out of her black leather purse. She had the faux brass belts on it, giving her a much more edgy appearance, "Can you be any more attractive?" Miley handed him the keys and he pealed away from her body, causing a soft sigh of loss to slip out of her lips.

Nick laughed to himself and stuck the key into the handle and turned it to the right, "You know, that's a really good question. I just don't have the answer to that, Miley." He bit his lip as he pushed the door open. Just as he did, the intoxicating scent of vanilla and peppermint hit his nostrils, "What is that smell?" He wondered mindlessly and took a much needed step into the house, Miley followed a step behind to close the door.

"That's my body lotion..." Miley dragged her sentence on and dropped the keys back into her purse before zipping it up securely. She tossed her bag onto the floor and slipped her hands up his back like a stick of butter in a hot pan. So smooth, so sneaky, so seductive.

Nick grunted, "It smells fuckable." He cooed slightly and turned around, causing her delicate hands to slither down his shirt. Miley then carefully pushed the small plastic buttons from their cotton embrace. He was in a trance, almost. She had him wrapped around her finger at this very moment. Funny enough, he did too. The pair had chemistry, not a doubt in their minds they were going to create something magnificent between them tonight. Something pleasurable, and something memorable.

"This should have been off at the elevator." She whispered and pressed her soft, hypnotizing lips against his jaw. He smelt of vodka and Polo Black cologne. Damn, her hunger for him boiled as she heard a soft groan ripple out of his mouth, "So sexy." Miley pulled back to rip off his shirt, literally.

Nick tilted his head back with a gasp, one of surprise as he felt her lips graze his neck, "This foreplay is too intense." He chuckled and looked down at the not-so-innocent woman he held between his bulky hands, "Take the dress of, along with everything else, and I'll take all mine off." Nick suggested without any second thought. He wanted it, and he wanted it now.

"You sure?" Miley questioned as she breathed out against his neck, "I want to make the best of tonight... And this." She peaked up at him from under her thick lashes and chewed on her bottom lip. Miley had glossed it before she got picked up by Nick, yet it had warn off with his countless kisses.

Nick nodded, causing his dark hazel curls to bounce, "I'm sure." He let a sly smile tug his lips upwards. Nick was always one to smile. But one like this? Rare as can be, and only evident on those sweet velvet lips when a plan was churning in his skillful mind.

Miley giggled slightly and held her left hand up, pointing her index finger towards his mouth, "That." She said, "That's an evil smile. What's going on in there, bay boy?" She raised an eyebrow and dropped her arm a foot and feld it underneath her breasts, along with the other, "Tell me. You got me interested." As odd as it sounds, no one had ever detected Nick's smiles, and separated them so quickly. Only one person ever had; Lauren. Being that Lauren was dead, and gone as some would blatantly point out, this was an odd and interesting moment for Nick.

"Wait, what?" Nick questioned gently into her ear, causing the sensitive Miley to shiver under his warm touch.

Miley slipped her arm up and wrapped it delicately around his neck without a drop of hesitation, "That smile. You're thinking of something." She murmured, feeling the sexual mood drop into something more memorizing, something more meaningful, "What are you thinking about, Nick?" Her voice like summer rain. There was a certain chime to her spoken tone that drove Nick crazy, but kept him comforted at the same time. It was a rare, and special combination.

"I just... How did you know I was thinking of something? No one knows when I'm thinking. They all assume I'm carefully watching." Nick murmured and peered deep into those pale blue eyes. Luring they were. He could stare at them all day. No talking, no feeling, just staring deep into those eyes. They told a story, one without words, and told in color, "How did you know?" He urged and bit hit bottom lip inward, "It's just..."

Miley pressed her lips against his ever so gently, causing Nick to release his lip from being held captive by his pearly whites, "I don't know. There's just something inside of me... I feel like I know you." She whispered and flickered her eyes down to his shoulders where her hands were now resting, "I don't know." Miley repeated, "It's scaring me. I know nothing about you, yet I feel like there's nothing I don't know." She peered up at him from beneath her thick lashes and counted the seconds until he replied.

"You know," He paused skillfully and let a small smile toy his moist lips, "you remind me of someone I lost a little ways back." Nick informed her and slid his hand up her back to her head, stroking the deep brown curls, "Not that it's a bad thing, it's just odd."

Miley tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes, "Not a bad thing? You sure about that? Who do I remind you of?" She questioned and slid her forearms up until the only resting place her hands could have, was the back of his head in a valley of silk curls.  
Nick shook his head, causing her hands to move along with it, "It's not important." He paused once again, "What is important is that my penis is needing some tender loving care." Nick chuckled at his own words before letting a gasp out once he felt Miley's hands immediately fall from his head to his large bulge. She squeezed it, hard. Good girl.

"Mmmm." Miley giggled and bit her lip and gave him a look that was screaming 'attah boy'. She undid the zipper, that was much like the one on her back. With a small tug, his jeans fell down, leaving him in his boxers. Boy, was the sight of the bulge wondrous. It was a thrill, and gave her chils. She never was the type to sleep with a man, or even touch a man like she had been doing the past few hours without knowing him more than a month, give or take a few weeks. Not shy of three days that's for sure. This was wild, this was not something in her comfort zone. In fact, it was football fields away from what she had ever expected tonight to in-tale.

Nick tilted his head back as he felt his pelvic area heat up with a suspense, "Take 'em off." He grumbled and studied the way she moved. Her hands were so delicate when she pulled his boxers down. She was like a swan, so graceful. It was certainly a sight to see, he thought.

"Patients, patients, patients." Miley protested and let him kick away the thin fabric, "You know." She pressed her lips to his ribcage and slid them downwards as she got on her knees, almost bowing down to him, "We're not even close to upstairs yet." She giggled once she heard him groan, not satisfied at the rate in which she moved lower.

Nick groaned and bit his bottom lip out like a little kid, wanting candy, "Come on, move faster. This is killing me." He looked over towards the couch and eyed it, "Let's move onto there." Nick suggested. Although, it's not like Miley had the intentions not to move over to the couch. She did.

"I was just gonna say that." Miley said and grabbed Nick's hands and lead him towards the cold black leather couch. It was long, wide and screaming their names... Much like they would be doing in moments time.

* * *

HEY! So, I believe this one was updated faster... Haha. I read over ALL the reviews from my last chapter, and yes I did infact edit this one, and thanks to Nava, I got this software thing and I now have spell check! WHOOO! So, that's something major, and it motivates me to write more, which is good for you, and wonderful for me. I hope you enjoy, and honest feedback is always the best! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Moments later, Miley's bare back pressed against the cold, slippery feel of leather. It made a wave of goosebumps shower over her skin, "We're floating." She gasped and felt her legs part naturally at the feeling he gave her. Something warm swallowed her stomach and made her feel alive, and loved. She'd never felt this before. Not once, not twice, not ever. Sure she'd been aroused and turned on. And yes she had – had sex before but it was nothing like this. Miley could swear she would orgasm before Nick even would get the chance to be in her. His touch was magnetic and truly out of this world, "How... How is... How is this... How is this possible?" Miley clutched onto his upper arm as he slid the thin thong from off of her body.

Nick peaked up at the shivering girl, "I'm asking myself the same thing." He paused and brushed his lips against hers, "You ready?" Nick's milky white skin pressed up against hers. He took the time to slip on a condom. He was smart, and wasn't ready for any mistakes. The erected member grazing her inner thigh with want, "Ready?" He repeated and kissed her gently. A tender kiss that seemed to last forever as Miley nodded in response to his questions. Before she could move her lips against his another time, he plunged deep into her. Something so unreal, so magical. Passion rippled through their bodies as Nick began to moved in and out.

"N-n-nick." Miley gripped his upper arms tighter, "Faster, please." A small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as Nick's felt up and down her neck. This wasn't a one night stand. Nor was this sex. This was making love. Something neither one of them had felt before. Not with Lauren, not with any of Miley's past lovers. No one made each-other feel as high-up as they do. It was something special, and something rare, "Nick... Oh god, Nick." Miley moaned out and spread her legs wider at the intense feelings that began to take over her body and lift her high above the world. Her semi-long nail dug into his shoulder blades, gripping onto whatever she could."More." She breathed out with the small amount of oxygen she had taken in before he started to move in her.

Nick grunted and slid his eyes shut, "Mmmm." He hummed and rocked his hips faster. Nick wanted to make her feel good. Although he knew next to nothing about the woman he was making love to, but there was a deep connection. One that went without explanation, "T-this is s-s-so g-g-good." He grumbled in a huskily-like tone of voice. So seductive, so sudden. His hearty hands held her shaking hips in place as he continued to thrust.

Miley's body began to heat up with sensations no words could describe, so she moaned loudly and tilted her head back. Her eye-lids fell down and she spread her legs wider to allow him deeper, "Nick." She hummed, "Oh." Miley was truly in pleasure.

"Best. Sex. Ever." Nick feld his torso in half and leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly. His lips spft and moist just like Miley was around his member, "You make me feel," His breath hitched in his throat, "indescribable." He kept his mouth on her forehead and decided against sliding it down her cheek.

"It's..." Miley whispered softly as a loud moan escaped her mouth, "Not even done." Her hands made their way to his back from under his arm pits. She scratched his shoulder blades and dug her nails into them while he pounded himself in and out. Miley opened her eyes and gazed up into his. The moment right then and there; so cliché. Yet something only one could be apart of to feel the utter magic between the two.

They fit perfectly within one another. Like a glove for lack of better words. Crazy to think they were complete strangers. None-the-less they were creating love. And lots of it.

"F-f-fuck!" Nick gasped and gripped her hips so tightly, bruises will show in the morn, "A-alm-m-os-st t-the-ere-e." He explained with a grunt and let himself explode within the condom before pulling out of her, "Oh." Nick laid down beside her, his chest heaving while he panted. He had worked hard to satisfy her, and satisfaction is what she received.

* * *

Miley's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room. The azure sun burst through the open window and fell onto her skin. The atmosphere so calm as you could see the speckles of dust float about the room in sync with themselves. Nick's touch lingered from the night before. It was a soft, comforting touch and it made her melt into nothing less than his. But why? It had only been 79 hours and twenty-three minutes since they first shared a glace with one another.

Her lips parted for her to take in a deep breath and fill up her tired lungs. Oh how the screaming injured them slightly, "Unbelievable." She muttered quietly to herself and peered her head upwards towards the window to her right and listened the the chirping of the birds. They sang the lullaby of her Saturday morning, "Nick. Shit." She sprung up to her feet and held the cotton sheets close to her body to keep things hidden, "Nick!"

Nick was asleep, so soundly his face wore a scarf of peace, "Hmmmmmmmmmm?" He hummed quite long and sat up slowly while rubbing his eyes. They had a small amount of crusts in the corners, nothing unusual, "Why are you screaming, Miley?" His voice was soft and filled with love, "Better yet why aren't you sleeping?"

Miley's breath quickened as she spun herself around the area where her feet rested on the brisk cherry-wood floors, "Nick please tell me you used some soft of protection." She shut her eyes after her simple statement and waited for an answer. Five seconds passed and she opened her eyes, "Nick dammit!"

"What? I was taking a breather before speaking." Nick couldn't help but laugh at how worked up she began to get, "Yes I wore a condom and no it didn't break. I'm not entirely stupid you know." He stood up and rubbed his lower abs, his body bare infront of hers. The room fell silent again, the only thing heard was Miley's deep breaths as she attempted to ease the panic.

"Y-you did?"She bit her bottom lip, it was still moist from his kisses, "Promise? You're a hundred percent sure you used a condom?" Miley's eyes slowly moved around the room and stopped once they laid upon a condom wrapper with the used condom ontop, "Oh. You did."

"Yes, I said that." Nick smiled at her and shook his head, taking a few steps towards her, "I told you I'm not stupid. I'm not the type to go around, fu-"

"It was not a fuck." Miley butted in and snapped her mouth shut once she realized how much defensiveness was in her tone, "It wasn't a fuck. No. Not at all." She rested her chin on her own shoulder and looked away from him.

"You're right, it wasn't." Nick nodded in agreement and watched her intently, "You felt it to, right? After we finished and I just... Held you?" He took another step towards her and grabbed a hold of her wrist, reeling her to him.

Miley nodded slowly and let the blanket drop, leaving her nude also, "I felt it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Something about their skin touching sparked a new found feeling that was unlike anything, "Like I said... About a million times yesterday, Nick... It scares the fucking shit out of me." She let out a tired giggle and buried her head into his neck and kissed the skin gently, "How is it possible? This? Us standing here naked and up against each-other? Shouldn't it be weird or awkward? Not... Comfortable...?"

"This is us, no one else." Nick whispered against her ear and slid his hands down to her hips, "It's us, okay, babe? Me and you. You and I." He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes while keeping her close.

* * *

HEY! Sorry for the VERY long wait. I kind of had a major lack of inspiration... But I found it. No worries. :D I hope you enjoy this, and tell me what you think of this story... Reviews would be amazing. :D


End file.
